


They’re all banging, babe

by heryellowcup



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Maggie is a little shit, Multi, OT3, Supereigncorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex is scarred for life, getting walked in on, they’re honestly just the cutest, tiny bit of angst but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heryellowcup/pseuds/heryellowcup
Summary: It’s a little embarrassing when Kara accidentally takes Sam’s hand instead of her girlfriend’s. But perhaps it’s the push they all needed.Or, Supereigncorp fluff.





	They’re all banging, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just love those three so much, I had to write a quick one-shot for them. A very cute one, at that. I know not a lot of people ship them or write for them, so I hope this is appreciated. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)

It all starts with an accident. A stupid, clumsy one, something that only ever happens to a certain giddy and overexcited blonde. She doesn’t think in that moment, though she probably should have, but they’re in the central park when it happens and the sun is shining, the birds are singing and all she feels is pure bliss. Her brain doesn’t necessarily work when in addition to all of that, she’s also in between two of the most beautiful women she had ever laid her eyes on, on this earth and every other that she has visited. And while she usually feels guilty about feeling that way, about thinking like that about both of them, it’s hard for Kara to feel anything but content and happiness with her girlfriend to her right and Sam to her left, with both of them smiling at her like that. It’s hard for her to do anything but smile back, hard to do anything but giddily bounce around while Lena and Sam chuckle at her antics. She can tell that she makes them happy, both of them, and it’s why she can’t bring herself to actually feel guilty in situations like this. It seems so perfect, the way they work together, the way they all look at each other. 

But then she sees the one, little reason that starts it all, that makes it all complicated, the one thing that causes them all to overthink the situation they have found themselves in without ever meaning for it to happen, without ever having considered that it was possible, to feel this way. 

Kara squeals loudly when she sees the little puppy (she swears that in certain situation, they’re worse than kryptonite), grabs her girlfriend’s hand and squeezes it excitedly, intertwines their fingers and shoots her a dimpled smile. It comes so natural to her, feels so comforting and safe that she only realizes it when the other woman returns her grin, that the hand she’s currently holding isn’t that of her girlfriend at all. It’s Sam’s. And for some reason, she doesn’t let go. Not right away, anyways. She’s unable to do so, really, unable to understand why she feels so giddy all of the sudden, why the way Sam looks at her makes her heart speed up in a way that usually only Lena seems to accomplish. It’s new and yet feels familiar, as if it’s something that has always been there, something they have danced around for far too long. It’s something they should have talked about weeks ago. 

And it slowly dawns on Kara, then. On Sam, too, apparently, both of their cheeks adapting a dark shade of red. So red, in fact, that they almost compete with Lena’s lipstick clad lips, the ones that are still curved upwards for some reason, as she curiously looks at them, her eyes wandering down to their still intertwined hands. Her smile doesn’t fall, not even when she sees how tightly they’re holding onto each other now. Neither Sam nor Kara know what to make of it when they see just that as they sheepishly turn around to face the raven-haired woman, biting their lips and trying to avoid Lena’s gaze, though they’re also way too curious to not glance at that beautiful smile of hers, wondering what it’s still doing there, why it hasn’t fallen like their own. 

While Lena seems surprised in a rather good way, Sam’s and Kara’s surprise is overridden by guilt and worry and other feelings they don’t quite understand yet, ones they’re not sure they want to understand. For all of their sakes. Because none of this was supposed to happen, they weren’t supposed to feel this way, weren’t supposed to ever hurt Lena. Kara, especially. She loves Lena, always has, still does. And she’s quite overwhelmed now, as she realizes that while she’s certain that she will always feel that way, she can’t help but think about Sam, too. She can’t help but think about the way Sam smiles at her, or the way she won’t let go of her hand now, the way her heart beats even faster than her own. Even faster than Lena’s. Kara gets scared, when she realizes that for the past few weeks she’s been listening to both of their heartbeats when she tries to fall asleep at night. 

Kara almost pulls her hand away, then, but Sam keeps holding onto it when Lena smiles at her in a certain way, not ready to let go just yet. Not ready to face the moment where they’ll have to talk about all of this, about what it means, about how it makes them feel. They’re friends. It’s all they’re supposed to be. But then Kara looks back at the last months, realizes how fast and how neatly they had slipped from seeing each other once a week, to almost every day. All three of them. She realizes how movie nights had turned into cuddles on the couch, into falling asleep in each other’s arms. Kara realizes how those night had turned into sleepovers, realizes how they had never given Sam any reason to feel excluded despite the fact that she and Lena were a couple. Despite the fact that Sam was their friend. 

And she gets reminded of the many times Ruby had been with them as well, the many times that they all cooked or baked together (though those days always consist of Kara and Ruby stealing food while Lena and Sam try their best to chastise them for it, try not to fall for their puppy eyes). And Kara realizes how strangely domestic and perfect those days always feel, just like the days where they all visit the zoo, the ones where she carries Ruby on her shoulders and turns around to see Sam and Lena grin at them in the most adoring way, sees them bite their lips and giggle, walk awfully close to each other. Those are Kara’s favorite moments, when she can just look at them, relish in the way they look at each other and the way they look at her, too. 

And so Kara can’t even begin to explain how full her heart feels (close to bursting) when she doesn’t see hurt in Lena’s eyes, but love instead. And she almost can’t believe when all Lena does is whisper a soft “it’s okay” as understanding seems to wash over her face and she grabs Kara’s hand, too. It’s soft and warm and they all smile at each other, then, silently agree to enjoy whatever is happening without thinking too much, to just let themselves be. 

And so they do. They spend the rest of the day in the park, spend the rest of the day holding hands and hugging, Sam and Lena grinning at each other in the most happy and comforting, the most adoring, way when Kara crouches down to cuddle every puppy that crosses her path, when she eats way too much ice cream and smiles giddily at them, leans into their touch as they gently and playfully peck her nose and make fun of her for eating like a little child, her whole face covered in chocolate. 

There’s not one single moment that causes them to stop smiling and they only start to grow somewhat anxious when the sky starts to darken and they know that they have to head home soon, that they have to possibly leave their little bubble that is this park and the moments they’ve created in it. And they’re scared. Scared to talk about this, scared to actually acknowledge what is happening, scared to acknowledge that they’ve all felt this for a long time now, that both Kara and Lena are done pretending that Sam doesn’t make them smile just as much as they do each other. 

But they have to. And no one is surprised when Lena is the first to speak up once they all sit on her couch, once they all nervously fumble with their own fingers and try to avoid meeting each other’s eyes. And yet Kara immediately takes it upon herself to interrupt Lena, to apologize. 

“L-lena...” her voice is quiet and low and she sounds so scared that both Lena and Sam have to refrain themselves from hugging her. Sam especially, doesn’t want to interfere, feels more guilty than both of them combined. “I-I didn’t mean to...I don’t- I don’t know why, I just-“

Kara doesn’t finish her sentence, doesn’t know how to. She’s not sure if she should come up with an excuse, doesn’t know how to. They all feel the weight on their shoulders now, feel everything that they have successfully managed to ignore all day while having been blissfully ignorant about the reality of things that was now facing them. 

They don’t want to make it complicated, want to keep basking in said ignorance. But it seems impossible now. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Lena sounds just as scared, though she finally takes Kara’s hand, wants to show her that she means it. And when Sam worries her bottom lip between her teeth, Lena takes hers too, making them both smile. “I’m not sure what happened today, but I- I liked it.” 

Both Sam and Kara nod, both feel the same way Lena does. 

The blonde doesn’t know why tears start welling in her eyes, doesn’t know if she’s happy or terrified or both, but Lena is there to hold her as she sobs and trembles in her embrace, buried her face in the crook of her neck and cracks a tiny smile when she can feel Sam’s hand on her back. The whispered “I don’t want to lose you” is almost inaudible, but it causes Lena to hold her even tighter, causes Sam to hold her as well. And if she looked up, if she could bear pulling away for just a second, she’d see Sam and Lena smiling at each other. Then a nod, one that confirms the question they had all been asking themselves. 

“You won’t lose me,” Lena whispers, places a tender kiss on the blonde’s temple as she murmurs, “or Sam. You won’t lose either of us. We love you.” 

And so they all smile for the rest of the night as they cuddle up on the couch, as they talk and talk and exchange soft kisses, as they share laughs and, finally, fall asleep in each other’s arms with a promise to try this, with a promise to figure this all out, to adjust their lives in order to make this work. 

// 

They don’t tell anyone about it for a while, not even when, after months, they’re sure that it is going to work out. That it can work out just like any other relationship. Ruby knows, of course, had found out not too long after they had realized their feelings themselves, had even told them that she had hoped they’d get together one day, that she had seen the way they look at each other long before they had, that she “shipped” them. And it’s perfect, with Ruby being the only thing to ever worry them, to make them question whether their relationship is a good idea. Sam was hesitant about dating, didn’t want her daughter to get used to someone just for them to leave their lives again shortly after. Ruby didn’t deserve that, didn’t deserve losing someone. Let alone two people. Two people who she had grown to love. 

It all works out perfectly, however, and so they keep living in their little bubble, want to keep the secret all to themselves for a little longer so that they don’t have to deal with certain comments and odd looks and people giving them advice they never asked for. They just want to be happy and decide that even though it’s hard to keep it from some of their friends, their family, it’s better to wait some more, that they’ll tell them eventually. 

Of course it doesn’t work out that way. 

It’s on a Sunday morning a few weeks later that they realize that, perhaps, they should’ve been more careful, and Kara realizes that, perhaps, she shouldn’t have ever given her sister a key to her apartment if she wanted to keep the things happening behind closed doors where they belonged. 

It had been quite the amazing morning, with Ruby out of the house, something that they sometimes just needed, something that allowed them to explore all of their new found ways to enjoy and love each other, every little action, every little kiss and every little stroke meaning more than they could ever explain with words as all of them lay cuddled up in bed, panting and sweating and incredibly content with how things have turned out. 

They all have breakfast together, neither of them wearing more than panties and each other’s sweaters, all of them being cheesy and giddy and insanely loving as they keep stealing kisses, keep whispering confessions of love and passion just before Kara excuses herself to take a shower, knowing that Sundays mean hanging out with her sister. 

She knows this. Sam and Lena, too. 

And yet both women look up in shock when the front door suddenly opens about half an hour later and they are faced with a wide-eyed Alex staring at them, then looking away, probably trying to forget that they’re barely wearing any clothes, that their hair is tousled and their breathing rapid, that they’ve been in the middle of a very heated make out session that had the potential to grow into something more because neither of them ever managed to keep their hands to themselves. 

Their faces are bright red, just like Alex’s, and no one in the room knows what to say, all of them more than just a little embarrassed, all of them somewhat terrified. 

Luckily for them, Maggie is always way too keen on teasing them, can’t help but grin as she peaks into the apartment from where she’s now standing behind her girlfriend. “Damn, that’s hot.” 

And it’s all they need to finally spur into action, for Alex to (sort of) playfully jam her elbow into Maggie’s ribs and for her to yell at Lena and Sam as they both desperately try to hide their state of undress, try to fix their hair and try to compose themselves. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Alex is furious, she’s clenching her fists and takes a step forward. They all know that she’s close to punching Lena and Maggie immediately tries to hold her back, just like Sam immediately goes into protection mode, glares at the auburn-haired woman and tries to protect Lena. “Let go! She fuckin- for fuck’s sake!! She’s cheating on my siste-“ 

“Lena? Sam? Are you alrig-“

They perk up all at once, all of them turning around to stare at Kara who had unexpectedly entered the living room, hair wet and shirt only halfway over her head, doing a terrible job of hiding the fact that she, too, isn’t wearing a lot of clothes, doing a terrible job of hiding all of the bite marks and bruises that she had never wanted Alex to see. 

“Oh Rao,” the blonde mumbles under her breath, her face turning red too, leaving Maggie as the only one who’s able to think straight (she never does), though said woman interrupts the awkward silence with loud laughter, stepping into the room to fully take the scene in front of her in. It’s beautiful, she thinks, and she kisses Alex’s cheek in an effort to calm her down. 

“Babe, relax, I don’t think anyone’s cheating here...” 

But Alex isn’t taking any of it, keeps staring at her sister in both shock and disbelief instead. She clearly doesn’t know what to make of this, clearly hasn’t caught up yet. “Kara Zor-El ?! What the hell is going on here?” 

“I-I...we’re...I mean...” Kara, of course, is a stuttering mess at this point, though she at least manages to finally get dressed properly, is glaring at Maggie who finds this whole situation way too amusing, still. 

“They’re all banging, babe.” It’s, again, Maggie who clarifies for Alex, and somehow Alex’s stunned expression has them all trying to conceal the fact that they’re about to burst out into laughter. 

And still, Kara feels the need to clarify this time, looks at both Lena and Sam lovingly before she nervously faces her sister again. “I uhh...” she looks down, then, runs her hand through her hair and bites her bottom lip. “We’re all together...I-I mean, they’re my girlfriends...” She can’t help the little smile that finds its way onto her lips, one that has Maggie ‘aww’ing, one that has Lena and Sam staring, one that has Alex finally nod understandingly before she suddenly, abruptly, turns around and leaves. “I think I need to wash my eyes with soap...” 

Of course Maggie shoots them another look, another coy smile before she follows her girlfriend. “And I think I need a cold shower. Way to go, Little Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always highly appreciated! :)


End file.
